purelulzfandomcom-20200213-history
Internet
Internet is some thing you go on to see places like Google, and this Wiki. C: He likes pie and stuff. What is this... internet? The internet is life, silly! It eats people's time for brunch and DINNER , for that is it's job. In an interview from late last year, he stated "The fun thing about this job is that it has variety. One second, i'm eating the hate of an emo kid, the next i'm feeding on a troll's spam! "THIS IS DELICIOUS" -wolframalpha.com: =Input interpretation:= ---- ---- =Response: Then you will know the truth, and the truth will set you free.= You are on the Internets Srsly. :O INTERNETS HAS MANY PLACES TO HAVE LULZ! NOT JUST THIS WIKI! FER EXAMPLE: k. here are sume MOAR in case i fergot some.flickr.com, tumblr.com, twitter.com, posterous.com, imageshack.com, delicio.us, worlds best top 50 internets MONTY PYTHON also: knowyourmeme.com, ed, of course, whatisport80, last caturday, demotivator.org, icanhascheesburger, http://fonolo.com/, http://drop.io/, http://vark.com/, http://www.couchsurfing.org/, http://www.meetup.com/, http://visuwords.com/, http://www.yelp.com/, http://www.spotify.com/, http://www.pandora.com/, http://www.last.fm/, http://www.kiva.org/, http://www.archive.org/, http://www.fora.tv/, http://www.etsy.com/, http;//www.vimeo.com/, http://www.hulu.com, http://www.wolframalpha.com, and our newest favorite for extra LULZ! http://craiglook.com AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT: :: To know and not to know, to be conscious of complete truthfulness while telling carefully constructed lies, to hold simultaneously two opinions which canceled out, knowing them to be contradictory and believing in both of them, to use logic against logic, to repudiate morality while laying claim to it, to believe that democracy was impossible and that the Party was the guardian of democracy, to forget, whatever it was necessary to forget, then to draw it back into memory again at the moment when it was needed, and then promptly to forget it again, and above all, to apply the same process to the process itself -- that was the ultimate subtlety; consciously to induce unconsciousness, and then, once again, to become unconscious of the act of hypnosis you had just performed. Even to understand the word 'doublethink' involved the use of doublethink. The power of holding two contradictory beliefs in one's mind simultaneously... ::The power of holding two contradictory beliefs in one's mind simultaneously, and accepting both of them....To tell deliberate lies while genuinely believing in them, to forget any fact that has become inconvenient, and then, when it becomes necessary again, to draw it back from oblivion for just so long as it is needed, to deny the existence of objective reality and all the while to take account of the reality which one denies — all this is indispensably necessary. ::: Even in using the word doublethink it is necessary to exercise doublethink. :: For by using the word one admits that one is tampering with reality; by a fresh act of doublethink one erases this knowledge; and so on indefinitely, with the lie always one leap ahead of the truth TL;DR= too long, didn't read, lol Not just one Internet There have been many a generation of this... Internet. Every 4 years, the secret society of the internets pick a new internets to take the throne. Think presidents except nobody cares. :O You are on the Internets Srsly. :O The Internet is Serious Business INTERNETS= SERIOUS BUSINESS, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia_talk:The_Internet_is_not_Serious_Business Reality is a Scam! Extra!Extra! Gonzo Journalist Claims: Grand Unified Field Theory Solved! JUSTIFIED ANCIENTS OF MU MU and Nassim Haramein have just published some sort of incredible Mathematical Physics Stuff that No One Really Cares About. spoilers. Reality check + BrainHurts ;P If you hold to my teaching, you are really my disciples. Then you will know the truth, and the truth will set you free. Category:Other Category:Internets is SERIOUS BUSINESS! Category:Fads Category:Memes Category:Serious Category:Business Category:People